Medieval Digimon War
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: This is a alternate reality story. When Lord Taichi enters the Kingdrom of Highten Veiw Terrece, delivering the Princess Mimi to her future husbad, the King Yamato, he falls in love with a servant girl named Sora. This is Taiora, Mimato, and Takari!Compl
1. Default Chapter Title

Medieval Digimon War  
  
This will probably be my last fic, for a while, anyway. I hope to go out with a bang. Well, here we go.  
  
I love doing these types of time-warp fics. They allow you to put the characters in a totally different environment than normal. This one really doesn't have a reason for it happening, this is just what might have happened in a different reality. P.S. In case you're wondering where the Digimon went, hang on, they'll be coming later on.  
  
Part 1:  
  
It was a warm summer dawn, as Prince Takeru walked outside onto the balcony of the castle. He sighed deeply and looked into the morning sky. "When?" he asked the rising sun,"When will I have to marry? Will it be forced, or will it be love?"  
  
He was dressed in an elegant green robe, with a green hat, covered with jewels. On his right hand, was a green ring, a sign that he was a member of the House of Ishida, the Royal Family.  
  
He heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around to see a man dressed in a light gray tunic, and matching slacks. He carried a sword at his side, signifying that he was a soldier. On top of his head, he wore a pair of goggles, signifying that he was a general.   
  
He knelt on one knee,"Prince Takeru" he said,"Your brother sent me here to find you. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No," Takeru smiled,"Well, yes, Davis."  
  
"What is it," he said,"If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"No," Takeru said,"Not at all. Its Yamato's marriage. I'm wondering about when I get married. Will it be to a girl I love, or will it be forced, like Yamato's?"  
  
"I cannot say," Davis said,"Maybe you should consult the High Priestess Yolei."  
  
Takeru nodded,"That is a good idea. I'll go right now, this way, I will be back in time to see the Princess when she arrives."  
  
"Do you mind if I come?"  
  
"Why not?" Takeru asked.  
  
"And don't worry about your brother," Davis said,"From what I hear, his bride to be is quite a looker."  
  
  
Miles away outside the boundary of the kingdom, the bride in question was riding a carriage to her future husband.  
  
Princess Mimi sighed deeply. She was dressed in a beautiful pink dress.   
  
The girl on the other side of the carriage looked concerned. "What is it, your highness?"  
  
Mimi smiled, warmly. "Hikari, how many times have I told you, you do not need to call me that. You have been my lady in waiting for over five years now."  
  
"Very well," Hikari said,"What is wrong, Princess Mimi?"  
  
She sighed again. "Its my marriage. I'm worried that I won't like him. How could my father agree to such a thing?"  
  
"I do not know," Hikari said,"But, my brother will tell him when he returns."  
  
Mimi could see the hurt in her voice,"You will miss him when he returns home, won't you?"  
  
She nodded. She didn't want to think about it, but she knew that since she was Mimi's Lady in Waiting, she would have to go where Mimi went. She didn't want to think about leaving the man who was in front of the carriage, leading the precession. Taichi was the only family she had left.  
  
"Don't worry, "Hikari said, going back to the original topic,"I'm sure he'll be fine. And, from what I hear, King Yamato's quite the looker."  
  
Outside the carriage, were a group of men riding on horses. There were four to the left and right and one in the front. He wore a pair of orange slacks and shirt, but the shirt couldn't be seen because it was under an armored chest plate. His hands had gauntlets and he wore a long cape. A broad sword hung from his belt.  
  
He looked behind him to the two men drying the carriage. The one on the right had a purple robe on. "Koushiro," he asked the royal advisor,"Are we almost there?"  
  
He nodded,"Yes, by my calculations, we should be there by nightfall, Taichi."  
  
"Great," the other man said, the one actually driving the carrege,"My butt's starting to hurt, plus, I'm aching for some ale!" He wore a gray suit of armor.  
  
Taichi smiled,"Easy Cody. We have to get there first, then you can cheek out the taverns."  
  
"Great!" Cody said.  
  
  
"Come in."  
  
Takeru nodded, and opened the door in the house in the village. He and Davis entered into a dark room. He coughed on the incense that hung in the room. There were bottles of potions and items both men wished they would never see again.  
  
They walked into the back where a woman with purple hair draped in a robe sat in front of glowing ball. She stood up and knelt,"Prince Takeru, I did not know you would be coming."  
  
"Its okay, High Priestess Yolei" he said.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Yolei asked, sitting back down.  
  
"I wish to know my future."  
  
"Ahh," Yolei said,"Please sit."  
  
After he did that, she asked,"Is there anything in particular you wish to know?"  
  
"My wife," Takeru said flatly,"My future wife, that is."  
  
She nodded. She started waving her hands in front of the ball. It began to glow, lighting up the room. "Hmm," she said.  
  
"What do you see?" Takeru asked.  
  
"A girl."  
  
"I would hope so," Takeru said with a smile.  
  
"A girl with you," Yolei said,"And, might I say, she's not bad looking either. You could have done a lot worse."  
  
"When will I meet her?" Takeru asked, anxious.  
  
"Soon," Yolei said,"All I can see is food...at the royal table. Perhaps she is traveling with the Princess Mimi?"  
  
Takeru bought that. "Okay, but how will I know her?"  
  
"She is with a man."  
  
"Oh," he said. He didn't want to take another man's wife, or girlfriend.  
  
"He looks just like her, must be her older brother. You will know her by the scarf around her neck."  
  
"Anything else?" he asked with earnest.  
  
"No," she said, shaking her head,"That is all."  
  
He nodded. "Very well, what do I owe you?"  
  
Yolei looked shocked. "I would not except anything from one of the Royal Family. It is enough to serve you."  
  
"Please," he said, "there must be something."  
  
She thought for a moment. "Very well then. I have been having dreams lately. Dreams of a traitor to the kingdom."  
  
"What?" Davis asked,"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded,"Quite sure. My payment is this, if you need help in identifying this traitor, or any other criminal investigation, please do not hesitate to call. I would be more than pleased to help."  
  
Takeru nodded,"Very well then. Good day."  
  
Davis said his goodbyes as well and they left the house. "So," Davis asked,"What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know," Takeru said,"I mean, this girl could be anywhere."  
  
Davis sighed. "I don't mean your wife, your highness. Don't get me wrong, I mean I'm happy for you, but, as the one in charge of security, I have to be concerned with this traitor business."  
  
Takeru nodded,"Of course. I shall see you at the ceremony tonight?"  
  
Davis nodded,"I'll be there."  
  
  
The day went on normally, and before they knew it, it was evening. The Princess should be arriving any time now.  
  
On the top of the castle, inside the doorway to the highest balcony, was King Yamato's room. He was getting dressed in his best clothes for the ceremony tonight when he would meet his future bride. He wore a long green robe with a matching crown, covered in jewelry.  
  
He was placing a ring on his finger, when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter," he said.  
  
In walked a man wearing a blue one piece suit with a matching cape. "Ken," Yamato said,"What can I do for you?"  
  
Ken bowed,"Your highness, as a member of the Royal Council, I wish to point out again the displeasure we have in your marrying the Princess Mimi."  
  
Yamato sighed,"For the last time," he said,"It is my wedding! I can marry whom I chose! Her father is presenting a very large fortune for her dowry! Think of the military advantages we could have with the nation of Odiba. And plus, I hear she's kind of cute."  
  
"But sire, "  
  
"That is it!" Yamato said,"I will hear no more of this! I am going to marry Mimi, and that's all there is to it! You are dismissed!"  
  
Ken growled as he left.  
  
Yamato placed the ring on his finger, when he heard the commotion from outside. He ran to the balcony and observed the precession marching into his capital city. His bride had arrived.   
  
  
  
Cody was amazed at the city. "So," he said, driving the carriage, "This is Heighten View Terrace?"  
  
Taichi nodded,"Yes, the jewel of King Yamato's empire."  
  
The city was gorgeous. The house that lined the main street were of the finest quality. The wood showed no signs of rote, almost as if they just finished being built.  
  
The castle itself was a masterpiece. The outside was of the finest limestone, the towers were higher than the eye could see. It was a beautiful sight.  
  
As the approached the gates to the castle, Taichi could see the Royal Guard awaiting them there. Good.  
  
He stood the line once he reached them. "Lord Taichi Kamiya?" one of the man in the Royal Guard asked.  
  
Taichi bowed,"Yes. Brining her Royal Highness, first daughter of the King of Odiba, Princess Mimi."  
  
The man nodded,"I am Lord Davis Motomiya, and on behalf of our king, I welcome you to our land."  
  
Davis opened the gate, and let them inside.  
  
Once they were inside of the castle, Cody hopped off on the carriage and opened the door for Mimi and Hikari.  
  
"Ahh," Davis said,"Princess Mimi, I welcome you to our...country."  
  
His words started to slur when he saw Hikari. She was beautiful. He had never seen someone like her before.  
  
"Thank you," Mimi said,"Now, where can I freshen up?"  
  
Davis snapped his eyes. "Oh right." He walked over to where a servant dressed in the green skirt and matching top was standing. "This young lady will take you there."  
  
The servant grabbed Mimi and Kari's bags and led them up a flight of stairs.  
  
  
Koushiro stared at the uniforms. "Weird," he thought,"Those castle uniforms are even green."  
  
"Now," Davis said, turning back to Taichi,"We shall get you to your room."  
  
He turned back around, but no one was there. "Darn it!" Davis said,"Where is that servant?"  
  
He started to look around, that's when he saw a servant girl walking from the kitchen. "You there!" he cried.  
  
The girl turned around,"Yes, Lord Davis?"  
  
"I want you to take these gentleman to their rooms. They are the guest rooms on the third floor."  
  
The girl bowed. "At once sir."  
  
She walked over to grab Taichi's bags, when he saw looked at her face. He had never, in all his years of traveling, ever seen something so beautiful. Her face was like the sun, her hazelnut eyes seemed to show the purest spirit in all the world. Her reddish-brown hair hung down to her shoulders.  
  
Time froze for him, until he saw her lift his heavy bag. "No!" he screamed, scaring her.  
  
"I'll carry it," he said, lifting it from her.  
  
He turned his head to see Koushiro and Cody about to give their bags to her. "And they'll carry theirs," he said, in a tone that let the two know it was an order.  
  
Turning back to the girl, he said,"Just show us to our rooms."  
  
The girl bowed,"As you wish. Follow me please, sirs."  
  
They followed her up the stairs and down the halls. Taichi was mesmerized by her, everything about her seemed to bring to his mind all the stories he heard about heaven. To him, she was heaven.  
  
She finally stopped in front of three doors,"These are it, sires. I apologize for your wait. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes,"Taichi said, after Koushiro and Cody had entered there rooms. "You can tell me your name."  
  
She seemed a little shocked. "My name?"  
  
Taichi nodded.  
  
  
"Very well, my name is Sora Takenouchi."  
  
"Sora," Taichi said,"A very lovely name. Tell me Sora, what are your duties here?" "Why do I want to know so much about her?" he thought to himself,"She's just a servent. I can't be in love with her, its forbidden!"  
  
"Well, my mother is the gardener, and I mostly help her out." she said,"But other times I help out in other places. For instance, tonight I will be serving dinner at the ceremony."  
  
Taichi nodded,"So, you live in the castle?"  
  
She nodded. Then quickly added,"Yes, since my mother is the Royal Gardener, we are better off then most of the other servants." "Why did I just try to impress him?" she thought,"He comes from a wealthy family, what would he see in me? Besides, its forbidden!"  
  
Taichi nodded. "Very well, I shall see you tonight, Sora Takenouchi."  
  
Sora bowed,"Thank you, Lord Taichi."  
  
With that, she got up, and left.  
  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE INTERESTING THAT IN MY FIRST STORY 'FINAL FIGHT WITH DARKNESS' TAI AND SORA WERE MEANT TO BE. IN MY LAST STORY, THEIRS WILL BE FORBIDDEN LOVE. WELL, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2:  
  
Hikari sighed as she finished putting on her green dress. She walked over to the mirror smiled at what she saw. "Perfect," she said.  
  
She walked over to her door. "I'd better she if the Princess is ready."  
  
She opened the door and walked right into someone. "I am soooo sorry!" she stammered out,"I apologize."  
  
The man held up his hand,"No, no. It was my fault, I should have been watching were I was going. Say, aren't you Princess Mimi's lady in waiting?"  
  
Hikari nodded,"Yes, and who might you be?"  
  
The man bowed,"I am Prince Takeru, at your service."  
  
Hikari turned beat red. Not only had she ran into someone, but it was the prince of the country. At least he wasn't mad about it, plus, he was really cute.  
  
"So," he said,"Are there any other women traveling with you?"  
  
She shook her head,"No, the Princess and I are the only ones. My brother didn't even want me to go, but..."  
  
Takeru's ears perched up,"Brother?" he thought,"Could she be the one from Yolei's vision? My wife? It must be her. Wow, she's not bad looking either."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Its Hikari."  
  
He nodded,"Very well, then, Hikari, I would like to talk to you at the ceremony tonight and perhaps, we could see more of each other?"  
  
Hikari started to blush again,"I thought that Princes were only supposed to marry Princesses."  
  
"No," Takeru said, sharing Hikari's blush,"Any woman of wealth or power. And you are a Lady in Waiting to a very famous Princess."  
  
"Not to mention my brother, Taichi, is one of the greatest knights in this continent."  
  
Takeru was amazed. "Her brother is Lord Taichi Kamiya? I'd better be careful around her, I wouldn't want to upset her brother."  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Hikari said,"I must attend to Princess Mimi."  
  
Takeru nodded,"I shall see you tonight, Lady Hikari."  
  
  
The ceremony was a spectacular event. It was held in the ball room of Yamato's castle. The ballroom was so big, in fact, that it had a second floor, with a large, octagon shaped hole in the middle, to see down to the first floor.  
  
The second floor wasn't being used, however, but the first floor was. Tables were lined around the dance floor. There were exotic foods from every corner of the known world on the tables.  
  
The central table seated King Yamato in the center, to the right was an empty chair, and to his left was Prince Takeru. To Prince Takeru's left was another empty chair. To the left of that was Ken, the highest ranking member of the High Council. To the right of the empty chair, were three more chairs, reserved for Taichi, Cody, and Koushiro.  
  
Davis was sitting at one of the other tables, the one right next to the hall. Because he was in charge of security, he would have to move quickly, he would not be able to do that, sitting at the large table.   
  
Davis looked down the hall, then nodded at Ken. Ken stood up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please!"  
  
Every stop what they were doing and turned to him. "Thank you," he said,"Tonight we have with us, a very important person, who has traveled far and wide to reach our kingdom. May I present, Princess Mimi Tachiwaka, from the kingdom of Odiba! and her Lady in Waiting, Hikari Kamiya."  
  
The people clapped when she walked in. She was wearing an elegant pink dress covered in flowers. Behind her was Hikari, who nervously sat where Takeru was pointing, the empty seat next to him.  
  
"And," Ken said, quieting the crowed down again,"Presenting his Lord, Taichi Kamiya, Cody, and Koushiro Izumi!"  
  
The three walked in and took their seats next to Mimi.  
  
"Now," Ken said, putting a smile on his face,"Let the party began."  
  
As the servant began to start serving the food, Taichi looked at each ones face. He wanted to see Sora again.  
  
Yamato and Mimi started to talk. If they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, they had better get to know each other.  
  
"So," Yamato said,"How are you this evening?"  
  
"Well, thank you," she said.  
  
"She's not even nervous!" Yamato thought.  
  
"How are you, my lord?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Very well."  
  
"He's not even nervous!" Mimi thought.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, until Yamato said,"I am sorry. I must confess, I am extremely nervous."  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"I have been nervous for days, thinking about you," he said,"I had no idea what to expect."  
  
Mimi smiled,"Neither had I. I was so worried that I would not like you, or you me."  
  
Yamato smiled,"Tell me, what do you think of my country?"  
  
"It is very lovely," she said,"The grass land around it reminded me of Odiba."  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
  
"Well," Takeru thought," They sure seem to be hitting it off well. Now, what can I do about Hikari?"  
  
"How are you, this evening, Lady Hikari?"  
  
"I am quite well," she said,"Except for the fact that the butterflies in my stomach are going to burst out."  
  
"What are you nervous for?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"I have never spoken to a Prince so casually before. I am afraid to say something embarrassing."  
  
He smiled,"Why don't you tell me about your family?"  
  
"Well," she said,"My mother and father both died when I was young. My brother had all ready begun his squire training and had lodgings, but I did not. I was almost married off, to a hideous monster of a man, when my brother refused to agree to it. He took me back to his lodgings, where I was to stay for the next three years. He then became a knight, and sent me to become one of Princess Mimi's Ladies in Waiting. I am now the only one left."  
  
He nodded,"I see that you, too, owe much to your older brother. My mother died shortly after I was born. My father was much too busy governing the country, now, don't get me wrong, he was a wonderful father, but, Yamato taught me everything I know."  
  
  
At the other end of the table, Taichi saw Takeru and Hikari talking. "Koushiro," he said.  
  
"Yes ?"  
  
"What can you tell me about Hikari and Takeru?"  
  
"Hmm," Koushiro said, placing his hand to his head,"I see....I see.....I see pain....and suffering.....bloodshed and many killed......and...a friend's betrayal. That is all."  
  
"Who will cause it? Takeru or Hikari?"  
  
"Hikari, will be the cause, but she will not be behined it." Koushiro said.  
  
Taichi was about to ask him another question, when the servant appeared and placed his food down. He looked up. "Sora," he said.  
  
She smiled,"Good evening, Lord Taichi."  
  
She turned to leave,"Wait," Taichi said,"Can I see you again?"  
  
She was uncomfortable,"I...I'm not sure."  
  
"Please?" he asked.  
  
"Very well, meet me in the garden at midnight tonight."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
During the rest of the meal, Yamato and Mimi were hitting it off quite well, as were Takeru and Hikari. Taichi didn't say much, he just kept watching Sora. "I can't believe it," he thought,"I swore that I would never fall in love again!"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Ken stood up to make an announcement. Taichi went back to thinking about Sora, when he noticed that everyone had gotten up. "What's going on?" he asked Cody.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" he asked,"We are going to dance. Find someone to dance with."  
  
"The one I want to dance with is Sora, but that can't happen," he thought.  
  
Davis stood up. This was his chance to speak to Hikari. He had never meet someone so beautiful before. He saw her stand up, and walk over to her brother. He started to move towards her.  
  
She nodded a reply to Taichi, then turned away. This was his chance.   
  
"Hello, Lady Hikari," he said.  
  
"Oh," she said, surprissed,"Hello, Lord Davis."  
  
"How are you this evening?" he asked, happy that she remembered him.  
  
"Fine," she said.  
  
"Would you care to join me in a dance?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry," she said,"But Prince Takeru all ready asked me. Excuse me."  
  
He was crushed. So, Prince Takeru stole another girl way from him. He was so angry, and depressed, that he didn't know what to do. He just left the ballroom and walked upstairs to the, unoccupied, second floor.  
  
Once he was up there, he walked over to the octagon hole in the floor, and looked down at the party below. He saw Hikari and Takeru dancing. He felt his blood began to boil. "So," he said to himself,"PRINCE Takeru comes along and every girl falls to their knees, eh? Well, its just not fair!"  
  
He suddenly heard someone creeping up the stairs. Davis quickly ran to a darkened corner and hid.   
  
He saw someone in a dark cloak enter the second floor. The figure walked over to the octagon hole and pulled something out of the cloak. It was a bow and arrow. He was going to kill someone below!  
  
Davis stood up and quietly moved around until he could see who the figure was aiming at. It was King Yamato!  
  
Davis didn't waste anytime. He charged the figure, causing him to shoot the arrow of aim, hitting the wooden post, inches above Yamato's head.  
  
Davis and the figure started to roll on the ground, each one trying to knock the other one out. During the fight, the figure's hood flew off, and Davis got a good look at his face.   
  
Davis jumped back and gasped. The figure stood up and laughed. "Wh-what are you?" Davis asked.  
  
The figure just laughed. Davis lunged at him, and together, the two of them fell through the octagon hole, and landed right in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
  
Later that night, Sora stood, nervously in the middle of the garden. She didn't even know why she was there.   
  
"Just some big joke," Sora said to herself,"Tomorrow he's going to laugh at me and say what I fool I was. Big joke."  
  
"Sora?"  
  
She spun around and saw Taichi standing there. "I'm sorry," he said,"I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Its okay," she said,"Why did you want to see me, my lord?"  
  
He sighed,"Sora, I can't keep this inside. I love you!"  
  
"But-?" she began.  
  
He held up his hand,"I don't care that you're a peasant. It doesn't matter. I love you."  
  
She was unsure of what to say. "Lord Taichi, I.....I guess I love you too."  
  
He held her tight. "But," she said,"Its forbidden. You're a wealthy man, and I'm a peasant girl! I can't even read! Society won't allow it!"  
  
"The heck with society!" he said.  
  
He could see how scared Sora was. He knew that if they were found out, he would probably be thrown in jail, but Sora could lose her life. He was always ready to charge into things, that he never stopped to think.  
  
"Okay," he said,"We'll keep it a secret, but, we'll half to tell sooner or later."  
  
"Well think of a way then," she said, placing her hands around her neck.   
  
"I want to meet you tomorrow night," he said.  
  
"Same time," Sora said, kissing him,"Same place."  
  
  
The next morning, Yamato Davis quickly moved down the stairs to the dungeon with someone following behind him.  
  
"Now," he said to the person,"after we landed in the ballroom, I knew that I had to cover his head, or there would be chaos."  
  
The person nodded,"Go one."  
  
"So, before he, I think its a he, could recover I grabbed a wooden leg that had broken when we landed on the table and smashed it over his head. Then, I pulled his hood back on, and brought him down here."  
  
They reached the bottom of the stairs and made their way to the holding cells. "So, then Prince Takeru wanted to call you, so..we did, Yolei."  
  
The Seerer nodded. "Thank you for allowing me to help out."  
  
They finally reached the cell. Inside was the figure, still draped in his cloak and hood.  
  
Davis turned to Yolei, "See what you can get out of him."  
  
"Wait," she said, holding up her hand,"Someone else is here."  
  
"Sorry," a voice from the shadows said,"Do you mind if we watch?"  
  
"Lord Taichi, Koushiro, and Cody?" Davis asked,"What are you doing here?"  
  
"We were curious," Taichi said,"After Koushiro used his powers to see under the hood,, we wanted to know what was going on."  
  
"You have magic abilities to?" Yolei asked Koushior, almost in a daze.  
  
He nodded,"I am a Wizard."  
  
"A wizard?" Yolei asked, almost fainting,"Wow! I can't believe it! A wizard?"  
  
Davis coughed,"I believe we have a prisoner that needs to be interrogated!"  
  
"Right," Yolei said, getting control of herself. She turned to the prisoner. She chanted a few magic words.   
  
After a second, she said,"He's completely under my control. Prisoner, what is your name?"  
  
The prisoner lifted his head, and pulled off his hood. "My name is Ogremon."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I am a Digimon."  
  
Everyone looked at each other. They were expecting him to be a demon, or some supernatural being, but...  
  
"What is a Digimon?" Yolei asked.  
  
"A being from the Digital World."  
  
"The Digital World," Davis said.  
  
"You know of it?" Cody asked.  
  
Davis nodded. "It is a land to the far east. They have been conquering countries, and slowly moving this way."  
  
"Why did you attempt to assassinate the King?"  
  
"To create unrest in the kingdom, so my King could take over."  
  
"Who is your..."  
  
Before Yolei could finish, Ken and a man with blue hair entered the room. "I'm sorry," he said,"But I will not allow arcane rituals to be preformed to my patient."  
  
"Dr. Jyou Kido," Davis said,"Do you want to use conventional means on him?"  
  
Jyou turned to the cell. "Oh my!" he said, dropping his bag,"What is a demon doing here?"  
  
"I am a Digimon,"Ogremon said again.  
  
"That's enough," Ken said,"You are finished here. There will be no more using the magic of the Devil to gain information!"  
  
"Watch it!" Davis said,"I'm in charge of security! Its my call!"  
  
"And I am the Highest member of the Royal Council!" Ken said,"If I deem this to be too dangerous, it will stop! Understand!"  
  
Davis gritted his teeth. "Come on," he said,"We're done here."  
  
"Good!" Yolei said, running over to Koushiro,"That means you and I can talk."  
  
  
Hundreds of miles away, in the Digital World's capital city, File Island, a being stepped into a room in the dark castle.  
  
He walked over to a giant glass window, with a row of pedestals in front of it. He pressed down a few pedestals, and the glass window lit up. A face appeared there seconds later.  
  
The being kneeled in front of the face. "King Apocalymon," he said, "I have bad news to report."  
  
Apocalymon sighed,"What is it, Piedmon?"  
  
"My lord, Ogremon has been discovered. Our spy in the castle reports that he was interrogated by a sorceress. He stopped it before anything could be discovered about our plans."  
  
"Good!" Apocalymon said,"So, our position has not been compromised?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Excellent! Soon, Heighten View Terrace will be ours!"  
  
to be continued.... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Part 3:  
  
Taichi peeked around the corner of the building. "Well?" Sora asked, beside him.  
  
He turned back around,"No one's there."  
  
"Good," Sora said, putting the fake mustache on him,"Now one will recognize you now."  
  
"Great," Taichi said. He didn't like to hide, he was a knight, not some coward who hides from his troubles.  
  
"Come on," Sora said, grabbing his hand,"Let's go."  
  
She led him out into the market place. She led Taichi down the street, observing the vendors.   
  
They spent the entire day together. The time that they didn't spend looking at each other, was spent thinking about each other. They had just met each other, but they were all ready addicted to one another.   
  
Taichi felt like announcing to the world that he was in love, but, he knew that everyone would chase them away. A knight, in love with a lowly commoner, that was unheard of.  
  
Before they knew it, they day was over. Sora had to get back to her duties, and Taichi had to prepare to leave. Sora told him that she would leave with him. In another kingdom, they might be able to hide Sora being a servant, but not here, where everyone knew her.  
  
  
Deep in the Digital World, Lord Piedmon, General of the Digital Army, stood in front of the glass communicator, talking to his King.  
  
"King Apocalymon," Piedmon said,"You summoned me?"  
  
"Yes," Apocalymon said,"I have found the location of the Keys!"  
  
"Where?" Piedmon asked.  
  
"Heighten View Terrace," he said,"All twelve are there. You must find them and get them!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Piedmon said as the glass screen shut off.  
  
"Well," Piedmon said over his shoulder,"What do you think we should do?"  
  
"Well," Puppetmon said, walking into view,"We needs those Keys to open the Dark Tower."  
  
"We should attack and capture the land as part of the Digital Empire!"  
  
"Sometimes," Puppetmon said,"Discretion is the better part of valor."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We can trick them into giving us what we want. If we appear to be frinedly, perhaps they won't be so anxious as to find out what the keys are, or what they are used for. Remember, we have a mole inside the castle."  
  
Piedmon nodded,"Very good. I am placing you in charge of this operation. Take the Undead Squadron with you."  
  
Puppetmon nodded,"As you wish."  
  
  
Taichi hummed to himself as he sat down at a table with Hikari in the local tavern. They had decided to have one final dinner together before Taichi and the others went back home. She was looking at him strangely. They were just about to be separated for the first time in over ten years, and he was humming?  
  
"Taichi?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Yes, dear sister?"  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She sighed at him,"Tai...." she said, using her childhood name for him.  
  
Taichi sighed,"Okay, I...I can't say."  
  
She was hurt. He hadn't hidden anything from her before, why now. "Please? I really want to know."  
  
He sighed. Hikari was his sister, she'd support him, no matter what, right? "Very well," he said,"I....I'm in love."  
  
Hikari's face lit up. "With who? Who is the lucky girl?"  
  
"I....I can't say."  
  
"Oh come on Tai!"  
  
Taichi hesitated for a moment. "Kari," he said, letting her know that this was between them,"I'm only telling you this because you're my sister, okay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He sighed,"Its Sora Takenouchi."  
  
"Who?" Hikari asked, confused.  
  
"The daughter of the gardener."  
  
Hikari's eyes widened. "A servant?! You're in love with a servant?"  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
  
She stood up. "I can't believe you did this! How could you? Have you no respect for our family name? She's a servant, a commoner! I can't believe you!"  
  
He stood up, towering over her. "I thought that since you were my sister, you would support me, but I see that I was wrong! I'm in love with her, and I don't care what anyone says!"  
  
She was about to say something else, when Cody ran into the tavern. "Taichi!" he cried, running up to him.  
  
"Cody," he said, "What is it?"  
  
"Its the prisoner!" he exclaimed,"He's escaped!"  
  
  
Ogremon ran down the street, pleased in the fear he was causing the local community. The gate of the town was just up ahead. All he had to do was cross it, then he would be in the country itself. The local guard would surely lose him in the dense forest.  
  
He was almost free, when he saw a figure blocking the gate. "Who are you?" Ogremon asked.  
  
"My name is Taichi Kamiya."  
  
Ogremon chuckled,"You are just an escort for Princess Mimi. Move out of the way, and you won't be hurt."  
  
"I can't do that," Taichi said, taking out his sword.  
  
Ogremon smiled. "Very well then, If you wish to die, I can help you!"  
  
He charged at him with his bone club extended. Taichi blocked the attack. He swung at Ogremon, but Ogremon blocked his attack. They swung again, and were both blocked.   
  
The battle continued this way for the next few minutes. They swung again, and their weapons smashed into each other. Each one decided that they had had enough, and were trying to over power the other.  
  
"Nice job," Ogremon said,"You are truly deserving of your reputation."  
  
"I would like to say the same of you," Taichi said, sliding his sword away from Ogremon's bone club,"But, I don't know your reputation, but, I doubt its a very good one."  
  
Ogremon turned to run, but found himself faced to face with a hundred of Heighten View Terrace soldiers. He grumbled something to himself, then dropped his club. "I surrender."  
  
Taichi slid his sword back into his holding. "Lord Taichi Kamiya," a soldier said, walking up to him,"King Yamato would like to speak with you."  
  
"Great!"Taichi thought as he followed the soldier,"What have I done this time?"  
  
  
Taichi knelt in front of Yamato. Ken was standing to the left of Yamato, with Jyou in the other side. "You wanted to see me, your highness?"  
  
"Yes," Yamato said,"I did. I wish to thank you for helping in apprehending the escaped prisoner."  
  
"It was my duty as a knight," Taichi said.  
  
"I understand that you will be returning to Odiba this evening."  
  
Taichi nodded,"Yes."  
  
"I would like to ask a favor of you," Yamato said, mentioning to Jyou.  
  
Jyou cleared his throat. "This morning we received a message from the Digital Land. They wish to send an ambassador to negotiate treaties with us."  
  
"But they're the ones that sent the assassin!" Taichi said.  
  
"Exactly," Jyou said,"That is why King Yamato wishes for you to stay until we can see what they are up to."  
  
Taichi was shocked. "I...I don't know what to say. You have your own knights here, why do you need me?"  
  
"Because," Ken said, in a disgusted tone,"You are the best, and King Yamato thinks that our knights are not strong enough to handle this."  
  
"That is enough!" Yamato barked,"Taichi, do you accept? You will be given full authority."  
  
Taichi bowed,"I humbly accept. When will the ambassador arrive?"  
  
"Tonight," Yamato said,"Be here. That is all."  
  
Taichi bowed one last time then left. Running up behind him was Jyou. "Lord Taichi," he said,"Wait."  
  
"Yes," Taichi said,"What is it Dr. Kido?"  
  
"I didn't want to say anything back there but," he said,"I think my fellow Royal Council Member, Ken, isn't all that he appears to be."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think he's hiding something. He's up to something, I can tell."  
  
"I'll ask my wizard, Koushiro to look into it."  
  
"Great," Jyou said,"I shall see you tonight."  
  
  
Hikari sat in her room, thinking. Was Taichi going to leave without saying goodbye? She never saw him so angry.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Coming," Hikari said, opening the door,"What- oh Tai!"  
  
"Kari," Taichi said.  
  
"Who is it?" Princess Mimi asked, stepping into Taichi's view,"Oh, Taichi, how are you?"  
  
"Very well," Taichi said, kneeling in front of her,"I was just coming to talk to my sister."  
  
"Oh?" Mimi asked,"Are you ready to say goodbye?"  
  
No," Taichi said,"The King has asked me to stay to help him deal with the ambassador from the Digital Land."  
  
"Tai!" Hikari cried, hugging him,"I'm so glad you're staying. And....I'm sorry about earlier. You're right, I am your sister, and I should be supportive of you. Bring her around, I would like to see her."  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
  
Cody grumbled to himself as he followed Koushiro up the stairs to the throne room. "I still don't understand why we have to stay! I can understand if Taichi wants to stay, but why do we have to stay? I want to go home!"  
  
Koushiro didn't turned when he said,"You know how Taichi is. He likes it when his team is together. And besides, you're not the only one who wants to go home. I want to get out of here. Yolei keeps following me around! I hope she's not hear."  
  
Cody shook his head, even though he knew that Koushiro couldn't see him,"She'll be here. Prince Takeru seems to trust her. If we're going to be staying here and working on this Digital Land thing, we're going to have get used to working with her."  
  
"Perfect!" Koushiro said,"Easy for you to say, she doesn't have an affection to you!"  
  
They walked inside the throne room. They scanned the room for Taichi. They found him at the side of the room, talking to Davis.  
  
"Okay," Cody said,"We're here, Lord Taichi."  
  
He nodded,"Good. Davis and I were just discussing...uh...strategies!"  
  
"Thanks, Taichi,"Davis thought,"Embarrising enough that I talked to him about his sister, but it would have been much worse if everyone had to know about it."  
  
"Can I have your attention please!" Ken said,"All hail Puppetmon, Ambassador of the Digital Land."  
  
"Here we go!" Davis said.  
  
to be continued... 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 4:  
  
Puppetmon, Ambassador of the Digital Land, was dressed in a red robe, covering everything but his head. "The worst part of him," Takeru thought, as he sat in the seat to the left of Yamato.  
  
Puppetmon was guarded by a group of ghosts dressed in black shirts. "Bakemon," Cody thought,"That's what Ken called them."   
  
They didn't carry any weapons, which made Taichi and Davis wonder how they were going to defend Puppetmon.  
  
Puppetmon stopped a few feet in front of Yamato, Takeru, Ken, and Jyou. He bowed,"King Yamato Ishida, I bring humblest greetings from Apocalymon, King of the Digital Land."  
  
"APOCALYmon?" everyone thought.  
  
"Yes," Yamato said,"And I welcome you to my country. Now, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Yes," Puppetmon said, a little taken aback,"Of course. King Apocalymon would like to began to a mining operation, of iron. Unfortunately, The Digital Land, is without. We are in desperate need of this mineral. We have brought suitable compensation, of course."  
  
"What about the assassin?" Ken asked.  
  
"What assassin?" Puppetmon asked.  
  
"The one we are holding in the dungeon!" Jyou said,"The one called Ogremon!"  
  
Puppetmon was wide eyed. "I-I had no idea of an assassination attempt on your life, King Yamato. If it was, indeed, someone from my country, I offer you my most humblest apologies."  
  
Yamato nodded, numbly, then turned to Taichi. Taichi thought for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Very well," Yamato said,"Where is it you wish to mine?"  
  
Puppetmon snapped his fingers and a ghost came forward with a map, which he laid out on the floor.   
  
"Here," Puppetmon said, pointing to an area,"In the desert of your country."  
  
Yamato nodded,"Very well. Dr. Kido here will go over with you the finals of the contract, but, I want there to be supervisors at all time while you are digging."  
  
Puppetmon growled inside. Outside he said,"As you wish."  
  
"We have also set up lodging for you as well."  
  
"Thank you," Puppetmon said,"But that won't be necessary. Our ship is suitable for my needs."  
  
Yamato nodded,"Tonight, is the ceremony for the wedding of myself."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you. I would like to invite you."  
  
Puppetmon nodded,"Thank you. I will see you tonight. Good day."  
  
After they left, Taichi walked up to Yamato. "Well?" Yamato asked.  
  
"He's lying," Koushiro said,"And he's hiding something."  
  
"I know," Taichi said.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Davis asked.  
  
"Because,"Taichi said,"Remember how he apologized for the assassination attempt on King Yamato?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"We never said that King Yamato was the target."  
  
"What do you think?" Ken asked. He still didn't like Taichi, but, if they we going to be working together, he would have to get used to him.  
  
"I think we should find out what they're so anxious to find in the desert."  
  
Yamato agreed, "How?"  
  
"I think I might know someone," Takeru said.  
  
"Who?" Davis asked, annoyed that Takeru thought of something and he didn't.  
  
"The High Priestess Yolei," Takeru said,"Her order might know."  
  
Yamato nodded,"Okay. Here is what we are going to do. Taichi, send one of your men to the site. He will be traveling with Dr. Kido. They will be the chaperones."  
  
Taichi nodded,"Cody, that's you."  
  
Cody nodded,"As you wish. When do we leave?"  
  
"After the ceremony," Yamato said,"Takeru, take Taichi and Davis to see Yolei."  
  
"May I go also?" Koushiro asked,"Perhapse I can be of assistance?"  
  
Yamato nodded,"As you wish."  
  
He got up. "Where are you going?" Ken asked.  
  
"To see my future bride."  
  
  
Mimi sat on a chair, staring out the window in her room. "This is so boring!" she said,"When I become Queen, will I do more than just sit around?"  
  
There was a knock on her door. "I'm coming," she said, hopping off of her bed. She walked to the door and opened it.   
  
"Huh! King Yamato? I wasn't excepting you."  
  
"Is that a problem?" he asked, concerned,"Say, are you alone?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"But where is your Lady in Waiting?"  
  
"Hikari went to the market place."  
  
Yamato was shocked,"Why didn't she send a servant?"  
  
"She wanted to see her brother."  
  
"Oh," Yamato said,"Does that mean Taichi is taking his sister to the High Priestess?"  
  
"Maybe," Mimi said,"But don't get upset. She loves him very, very much and looks up to him. Do you know what that's like? I wish I could know what its like to have a younger sibling look up to you."  
  
Yamato cracked a smile,"I do," he said, thinking of Takeru.  
  
"Well," Mimi said,"I don't think you came here to discuss Hikari."  
  
Yamato shook his head. "No, of course not. Its the wedding. I..are you as nervous as I am?"  
  
She nodded,"I've never been so nervous in all my life, but there's also another feeling fighting for control. I'm very happy because I've never felt this kind of feeling before. I...I think its love."  
  
He smiled,"I feel the same way. Its good to know that we love each other, that is rare among royal marriages."  
  
She smiled,"I look forward to living with you for the rest of my life."  
  
  
"Okay," Yolei said stooping in front of a stone temple,"We're here."  
  
Davis looked at the giant temple in front of him. It was a pyramid with steps on the front side, a flat top, and a small, taller, pyramid on the top. "This is it?"  
  
She nodded,"This is where Geni is."  
  
Taichi nodded,"Okay, let's get moving."  
  
"So," Takeru asked Yolei,"Are you sure this Geni guy can tell us about what is possibly hidden out in the desert?"  
  
"That's what I told you before. Remember when you came and asked me? I said I didn't know, but that I knew someone who did. So we all came here, even though some of us weren't allowed!"  
  
Taichi felt his sister tense up at his side. "Its all right, Kari," he said,"I'll take full responsibility if anything happens."  
  
"Yeah," Takeru said, moving up the stairs to get close to her,"I said its okay, so, you don't need to worry."   
  
"Thank you!" Hikari said, grabbing Takeru's hand.  
  
Davis, in the background, saw this and look at Takeru with hate in his eyes. "Just you wait, Takeru," Davis said,"Just you wait."  
  
"I'm sorry," Yolei said,"I didn't mean to yell like that, its just...well, that whatever Geni is going to tell us, is probably going to be secretive."  
  
"Taichi," Koushiro asked, stepping closer to him,"Why did you bring Hikari along, anyway?"  
  
"We're going to see someone afterwards," he said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"No one!" Taichi snapped,"Now mind your own business!"  
  
The others stopped, but Taichi kept walking up the stairs.  
  
"What's his problem?" Takeru asked.  
  
"He's always that way," Hikari said.  
  
"What way?" Davis asked.  
  
"Cold and annoyed!" Hikari said,"Come on, we'd better follow him."  
  
They reached the top of the stairs and found that they were only in the middle of the pyramid. I don't believe this!" Takeru said,"We must half walked about a hundred feet, and we're only half to the top?"  
  
Davis smiled,"What a whinner! He's a Prince all right!"  
  
"Come on," Yolei said, taking the lead once again. She lead them inside the pyramid through the main opening.  
  
The others were amazed, they had expected the halls to be filled with priceless artifacts, and mystical items, but there was nothing! The walls were bare, and the halls empty.   
  
"What do they need such a big place, if nothing's in it?" Hikari asked.  
  
"I agree," Takeru said.  
  
"Quiet!" Yolei barked, stopping front of a door,"We're here."  
  
She opened the door and walked inside. Now, here was where Hikari's question was answered. Inside this room, was priceless artifacts, vases, painting, tables, anything you could think of. There were two fires at both sides of the room, and in the center, was a man wearing a red robe.  
  
"High Priest Geni," Yolei said, bowing before him.  
  
"Yes, "Geni asked, lifting his head,"What is it, my child?"  
  
"The ones behind me are Prince Takeru, Lord Taichi Kamiya and his sister Hikari, Koushiro Izumi, and Davis Motomiya. We where sent here because on a mission by King Yamato."  
  
Geni nodded,"What is it you wish of me?"  
  
"A nation called the Digital Land wishes to mine iron in the desert of Heighten View Terrace, but, they also sent an assassin to kill King Yamato. They seem to be quite anxious in digging in the desert. I was hoping you could tell us what possible is hidden there."  
  
The desert of Heighten View Terrace?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Let me tell you a story. Over a thousands years ago, a visitor from another land, another world, appeared. His name was Parrotmon."  
  
"Mon?" Taichi asked,"From the Digital Land?"  
  
Geni nodded,"From the Digital World, to be precise. The Digital World is another world, another dimension, if you will. When Parrotmon crossed over, so did other citizens of the Digital World, the Digimon. They settled in the place they called the Digital Land. Eventually, the Digital World threatened to destroy this world, when their King, Apocalymon, would enter. A group of twelve wise men sealed the rift using twelve magical keys. These keys were hidden in a city called Nagano. This city, however, became trapped in a sandstorm and was thought lost forever."  
  
"But now they've found it," Takeru said,"We've got to get word to Cody and Jyou, before they leave."  
  
"Agreed," Taichi said,"But I think we'd better leave."  
  
"I'm going to stay here for a while longer," Yolei said,"Maybe I can learn more."  
  
"Very well, then, Hikari and I will meet the rest of you later. We have an appointment to keep."  
  
  
  
A little while later, Taichi and Hikari were standing in front of the door to Sora's room. Taichi just stood there, staring at it. "Well?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Right,"Taichi said, knocking on the door.  
  
"Just a moment," the door opened to reveal Sora.  
  
"Taichi!" she said,"What a surprise, I-who is this?"  
  
"This is my younger sister Hikari. She wanted to meet you."  
  
Sora bowed in front of Hikari. She knew she was the Lady in Waiting of Princess Mimi. She had to show respect.  
  
Hikari smiled,"There is no need to do that. If you are the one who is truly destined to steal away my brother's heart, I will soon call you sister-in-law."  
  
"Right," Sora said, standing.  
  
"May I come in?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Of course, m'lady."  
  
Hikari walked past her, then Sora turned to Taichi. "I thought you weren't going to tell anyone!"  
  
"She's my sister, she won't say anything."  
  
"Sora,"Hikari said from inside the room,"I want you to know that, while I'm not particularly thrilled with the idea, I will love my brother no matter what. So, maybe if I get to know you, we can become friends."  
  
Sora looked Taichi in the eyes,"Oh, all right."  
  
She said goodbye to Taichi and closed the door.  
  
  
to be continued....  
  
NEXT: THE TRAITOR IS REVEALED! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Part 5:  
  
I need some help, does anyone know the Ultimate form of Devimon?  
  
Yamato and Mimi smiled as they walked down the stairs to the ballroom. They did it. They had gotten married. It was only five hours ago. Five hours since they became man and wife and they couldn't be happier.  
  
The ballroom was magnificent. There were hundreds of candles that littered the walls with a giant chandelier on the ceiling. But that wasn't what made this night special, it was the people there that night.   
  
Everyone was there, Taichi, Cody, Koushiro, Jyou, Ken, Davis, Hikari, and Yolei.  
The Digimon were there two, causing quite a commotion among the general public, those that had not been at the welcoming of the ambassador earlier.  
  
"Lord Taichi, was it?" Puppetmon asked, walking up to him.  
  
Taichi, who was talking to Cody and Koushiro, nodded. "Who's that?" Cody whispered to Koushiro, after seeing the Digimon standing behind Puppetmon.  
  
Puppetmon must have heard that, because he said,"I would like to introduce to you, Lord Myotsimon, Commander of the Undead Squadron."  
  
"An honor!" Myotismon said, bowing.   
  
Taichi stared as the purple lips on that pasty white face moved into a smile. "I've heard so much about you," Myotismon said,"I heard you once single handedly fought an entire armies."  
  
Taichi smiled,"No, that is not true...."  
  
He looked at Myotismon devilish grin, and suddenly said,"It was two armies."  
  
"Ahh!" Myotismon laughed,"So I see."  
  
  
"Hahaha, I can't believe it!" Takeru laughed. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard. He was seated at the giant, royal table talking to Hikari. Not only was she beautiful, but funny too.  
  
Hikari nodded,"Yes, its true! HAHAHAHA!" She couldn't describe it, but whenever she was around Takeru, she felt....different, like, there was something inside of her that was radiating. "Maybe its love," she thought to herself. Just then, her heart started to race. "Is it love?" she thought,"I am really in love with him?"  
  
She stared at him. "I can't just say it, I have to be sure!" she thought,"Do I love him? If I say yes, I can't go back........Yes, I love him. I've got to tell Tai."  
  
"If you'll excuse me," she said, getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Takeru asked.  
  
"I need to talk to my brother."  
  
She found him conversing with Myotismon. As she approached, she could tell that the two of them were trying to impress the other. It was the worst kind of battle, a battle of words. She had to get Tai out of there.  
  
"....so," Taichi said,"I was bloody, bruised and beaten, I couldn't see out of one eye, and it felt like my arm was going to fall off. My opponent didn't have a scratch on him, yet, I kept fighting. He thought I was dead, but...."  
  
"Taichi," Hikari said, moving closer to him,"I need to speak to you."  
  
"Later," Taichi said.  
  
"Tai!" Hikari said.  
  
Taichi sighed,"If you'll excuse me, Lord Myotismon."  
  
He bowed and followed his sister to a corner of the ball room. "What is it?" he hissed,"What was so important that you had to drag me away from there?"  
  
"I know what was going to happen!" she snapped back," Your short temper has gotten us into trouble more than once, and I, for one, am tired of having to apologize for you!"  
  
Taichi sighed,"Okay, fine! What did you want to tell me?"  
  
She sighed,"Okay, first of all, about you and Sora. I think she's a fine girl and will make you a very happy man."  
  
Taichi smiled,"Thank you, for your support, Kari."  
  
She nodded,"And there's something else. I....I think-no I am in love with someone!"  
  
"Oh, Kari," Taichi said,"I'm happy for you. My little sister's growing up! Who's the lucky man?"  
  
"Prince Takeru."  
  
"Great!" Taichi said, patting her on the back,"I think he's crazy about you too."  
  
  
In the background, Davis watched this, and felt his heart break. "So," he said, holding back his rage,"Hikari wishes to be with the high and mighty Takeru? Fine! I no longer care about this kingdom! Nothing here matters after this finaly betrayal! This kingdom is doomed!"  
  
  
The party ran on for the next couple of hours. Nothing special happend, until later in the evening when Yamato became worried. He hadn't seen Mimi for the past hour, and he was becoming worried.   
  
He began to search the floor, until he ran into Taichi.  
  
"I beg your pardon!" Taichi said, bowing.  
  
"That is all right," Yamato said,"Have you seen Mimi?"  
  
"No," he said,"Is everything all right?"  
  
"I have not seen her for hours."  
  
"All right," Taichi said,"Let's see if anyone else has seen her."  
  
He walked over to where Koushiro was being annoyed by Yolei. "So," she said,"I figured that, if Ken wasn't going to pay any attention to me, I showed start to find other people..."  
  
Taichi smiled,"I think we'd better help Koushiro."  
  
He walked over to them, "Guys, have you seen Princess Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah," Yolei, "I saw her leave with Ken."  
  
Taichi turned to Yamato. "I think I'd better go check this out. Koushiro, come on."  
  
"Wait!" Yolei said,"I'm coming too."  
  
"Go find Cody and Davis."  
  
"Davis is gone too," Cody said, after joining them "I saw him run after Ken and Mimi."  
  
"Hmm," Taichi said,"That's it. Ken has to be the traitor and Davis went after them. We've got to hurry!"  
  
The small group ran out of the castle and hopped on their horses. "Koushiro, Yolei," Taichi said,"Can you tell us which way they went?"  
  
Koushiro placed his hands on his head,"They are due west of here, about a hundred feet."  
  
Yolei nodded,"I agree."  
  
"Okay," Taichi said,"Let's move!"  
  
From her room, Sora looked out the window. She watched Taichi ride off in the distance. "Oh, Taichi," she said, dreamily,"I love you so much, but, how can I love you, knowing you risk your life every day like this? How can I keep worrying like this?"  
  
She smiled,"Simple, because I love you! Taichi, I think we need to tell them."  
  
  
"Look!" Cody cried as they rode through the evening sky towards an area in the desert,"There they are!"  
  
In the darkly lit desert, the group of four could make out two figures. They were fighting.  
  
As they rode closer, they saw the one of the figures slammed the other to the ground. He took out his sword, and went to slice downward, but Koushiro chanted a magical spell, and the sword flew from his hand.  
  
Taichi hopped off his horse and ran towards them. "What's going on here!"  
  
The figure on the ground stood up,"I came here to try and save the Princess, because I knew what he was trying!"  
  
Taichi turned to the figure standing up,"Okay, explain yourself Ken!"  
  
"Ken?" the figure asked.  
  
"I'm here!" the figure on the ground said. He stepped closer and Taichi could see that it was Ken. "But," Taichi said,"That means...."  
  
He turned to the other figure. He stepped closer. "Davis!" Taichi yelled,"You're the traitor?"  
  
Davis shrugged,"I guess so!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of your sister!" he said,"Your sister chose Takeru over me! And for that, Takeru will die! I've chosen my new side, the Digital Land!"  
  
"Where is Mimi?"  
  
Davis smiled. "Gone!"  
  
"You killed her?" Taichi screamed.  
  
"I never said that!" Davis shouted," And now I will make my escape."  
  
"I don't think so!" Taichi said, moments before Cody slammed Davis in the head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
  
Later that night, Puppetmon and Myotismon returned to their ship docked at the harbor. "I still don't understand why we must place by their rules!" Myotismon said.  
  
"Because," Puppetmon said,"We need those keys, and, if we go in, with sword shown, they're going to start investigating, and then retaliate with the sole purpose of getting those keys back! We must be patient!"  
  
"Arg!" Myotismon yelled,"I am a warrior, not a negotiator! If I don't get to annihilate something soon, I'm going to go mad!"  
  
"Patients!" Puppetmon said,"After those keys are ours, you can destroy all you want!"  
  
Myotismon laughed. "Good! There will be nothing left of this kingdom!"  
  
  
to be continued. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Part 6:  
  
All right! All right! You guys twisted my arm! I won't stop writing this. but I'm still writing my other one.  
  
  
There was a cool breeze that sent a chill up everyone's spine as they stood on the cliff, over looking the sea. It wasn't the chill though, that turned their backs to ice.  
  
Taichi stood in the center of a group of soldiers. Davis was bound and tied and standing right by the cliff. Taichi approached him. "Why?" he asked,"Why did you betray this kingdom?"  
  
"Because," Davis said,"I want to see Takeru dead!"  
  
Taichi held up his hand,"I suppose it really doesn't matter. You killed Princess Mimi and for that you are to be executed!"  
  
"Wrong!" Davis smiled,"She is alive, just captured by the Digital Land!"  
  
Taichi thought for a moment.  
  
"Now you'll have to let me go!" Davis said,"Because the crime I am being killed for never happened!"  
  
Taichi turned his back and started walking away,"Through him over"! he ordered,"And maybe if he's luck he'll hit the water!"  
  
The soldiers grabbed Davis, despite his pleadings. He screamed as they through him over the edge.  
  
  
On the other side of the kingdom of Heighten View Terrace, a small caravan traveled through the desert. Cody and Jyou were in the front, next to Myotismon. They were going to be in charge of the digging operations. The rest of the group consisted of soldiers from Myotismon's Undead Squadron. The rest of them were back at their ship, gaurding Puppetmon, who really didn't need gaurding.  
  
Jyou yawned,"This is really too early in the morning for me."  
  
"I'm sorry I had to wake you so early," Cody said,"But we needed to get moving."  
  
"Yes," Myotismon said, riding up to them on his horse,"We had to get moving before the sun rose. Unfortunately, it is up now, but, we have covered quite some distance. Now, we don't have to worry about the sun."  
  
Joe looked up into the sky,"Oh really?" he asked, whipping his drenched forhead,"Why is that?"  
  
"Because," Myotismon said, looking straight ahead with wonder,"We have found something."  
  
Cody looked ahead,"The city," he said under his breath.  
  
There it was, the ancient city where the keys where kept. Towers and high buildings could still be seen, but everything else was trapped beneath the sand.  
  
The group rode up silently, no one dared to speak. They were all thinking of how they could pretend to be surprised by it. Both sides knew it was here, but, they didn't want the other side to know.  
  
They finally stopped directly under one of the visible towers. The buildings and structures were decaying, slowly falling apart. The once brilliant limestone, now was stained brown.  
  
Finally Joe spoke,"Well, what should we do?"  
  
"Well," Myotismon said,"I think we should abandon the mining operation for the moment, and concentrate on what we have here."  
  
"I agree," Cody said,"Let's start digging."  
  
  
Taichi walked up the stairs in the castle, stopping in front of Mimi's room. "I'm sorry," he said,"Mimi, I should have been there. It was my duty to protect you, and I failed! I'm so sorry."  
  
"Taichi."  
  
He turned around and saw Sora standing there. "Sora!" he said.  
  
"Taichi," she said, "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have been by her twenty-four hours a day!"  
  
"Sora," he said.  
  
"Shh." she said, pushing him up against the wall. "It will be okay."  
  
He moved his arm to the doorknob and pushed open the door. They fell inside, never breaking apart.  
  
Sora kissed him, while Taichi's arm moved up and down Sora's back. "I love you so much!" they both said.  
  
"Taichi," Sora said,"We can't keep going on like this. How long before you go back to Odiba?"  
  
"I don't know," he said, not stopping kissing her,"but you will come with me."  
  
Just then, Takeru appeared in the open doorway,"Lord Taichi," he said,"King Yamato wishes to sell you.....Ah!"  
  
Taichi and Sora broke apart and stared at him. Taichi shook his head,"No, don't, please."  
  
Takeru took a deep breath,"Gaurds!"  
  
A group of soldiers rushed inside the room. "Taichi Kamiya," Takeru said,"Sora Takenouchi, you are under arrest!"  
  
to be continued....... 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Part 7:  
  
Taichi's face was black as he and Sora were lead into Yamato's throne room. He stared blankly ahead, his emotions covered. Sora, on the other hand, was crying. "What are we going to do, Taichi?" she asked.  
  
Taichi didn't say anything as he followed the royal guard.  
  
Sora started to panic, struggling against the bonds that held her hands together. Taichi seemed catatonic, if he lost it, what hope did she have?  
  
After an eternity, they finally reached the throne room. Yamato was seated with a stern and merciless gaze. Takeru was next to him, with the same gaze on his face. KEn was on the other side, with a more concerned look.  
  
On the side of the great hall was Koushiro, holding a crying Hikari's hand. Yolei was next to Koushiro, sharing his same worried look.  
  
Taichi and Sora knelt in front of Yamato. "Taichi Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi," he said, in a angered voice,"Are you aware that it is against the law for a person of power to see a commoner, much less, a servant?!"  
  
"Yes sir," Taichi said, unemotional.  
  
"You idiot!" Ken said to himself,"You might have been able to plead innocent if you didn't know the law! Now, you're doomed! And if you're gone, so are we."  
  
Yamato nodded,"Very well. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"  
  
Sora started crying, so Taichi spoke,"I have just this to say, I don't care what you do, but we will find a way to be together. It is wrong to make a law that says who someone can marry and can't! A person should be able to love who he or she chooses! I love this woman, and I don't care what you do, I will still love her!"  
  
Yamato thought for a moment. "Very well, Taichi Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, you are hereby exiled from this kingdom! You have one hour to get ready, then the guards with 'escort' you out!"  
  
Hikari started crying, and Ken slammed his fist into his seat. "Darn it!" he said,"There's got to be something I can do!"  
  
  
"Well," Koushiro said, watching Taichi pack up his stuff,"if you're leaving, then so am I."  
  
"No," Taichi said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder,"You're going to stay here. Work with Yolei and Hikari, you three will be my contacts here, understood?"  
  
Koushiro nodded,"What are you going to do?"  
  
Taichi slipped his sword into the belt,"Just because I no longer have a place to call home, doesn't mean I'm going to let Apoaclymon get his way. I'm going after those keys."  
  
"But what if Joe and Cody don't welcome you with open arms?"   
  
"I'll do it in disguise, then," Taichi said, as if it was common knowledge.  
  
"Okay," Koushiro said, grabbing a bag,"But, are you sure you and Sora will be able to get across the desert?"  
  
"We won't find out until we try."  
  
"You're forgetting me," Hikari said, exiting her room with a pile of bags.  
  
"Hikari," Taichi said, sternly,"No."  
  
"Taichi," Hkari said,"I have never disobeyed you before, but I'm doing it now! I am going with you! Besides, without Mimi here, I don't have a purpose!"  
  
"Your purpose is to live!" he said.  
  
"Oh, and Sora's isn't?" she asked, smugly.  
  
Taichi hesitated for a moment,"All right," he said,"Let's go."  
  
The three of them started to walk down the stairs, when a voice cried out,"Hikari!"  
  
"Taichi, Koushiro," Hikari said,"I'll be down in a moment, please wait for me."  
  
"As you wish," Taichi said.   
  
After he and Koushiro were gone, Hikari turned around and faced Takeru. "What do you want?" she asked, hate dripping from every word.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going with my brother," she said.  
  
"But," Takeru asked,"I thought you were going to stay with me."  
  
She nearly laughed,"I'm going with two people who are my family! You will never be family!"  
  
"Hikari," he said,"I'm sorry, but I'm the Prince of this country, I have to enforce the laws."  
  
"You couldn't even leave two people alone who are in love?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"And that's why you won't be family, good bye, Takeru," she said, walking down the stairs.  
  
  
Taichi followed the royal guard, Sora and Hikari directly behind him. They reached the gates of the kingdom, when they saw Ken sitting there on his horse.  
  
"Lord Ken!" the head guard said, saluting him.  
  
He nodded,"I'll show them out. You are dismissed."  
  
The guard nodded, leaving.  
  
Ken turned to Taichi," I understand that you will be journeying to the uncovered city?"  
  
He nodded,"Yes, that is right."  
  
"Good," Ken said, smiling,"I will do what I can to see if I can get King Yamato to raise his decision."  
  
"Thank you," Taichi said.  
  
Ken opened the gate,"Don't get yourselves killed, okay?"  
  
"I'll try," Taichi said, as Ken shut the gate.  
  
  
  
Sora and Hikari snuggled against each other. "I-I-I-I n-n-n-never thought it got so c-c-c-old in the d-d-d-desert!" Sora shivered.  
  
"N-n-n-n-neither dd-d-d-did I," Hikari said.  
  
The two of them where squeezing each other so tight that they might pop. They had layers of blankets on top of each other, and they were so close to the fire that they might get burned.  
  
Taichi, on the other hand, was sleeping soundly, far from the fire, and just a thin quilt. "H-h-h-h-how can he sit there like t-t-t-that?" Sora asked.  
  
"He's gone through extensive training," Hikari said,"He can handle almost any environment. You should read some of his journals."  
  
"Oh, well, I..uh..."  
  
"Oh," Hikari said, blushing,"I'm sorry. Oh, I'm so embarrassed! Well, one day, I'll teach you how to read and write, okay?"  
  
"S-s-s-s-sure."  
  
Just then, Taichi opened his eyes,"Please keep it quiet. We need to be at full strenght for tomorrow."  
  
to be continued.... 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Part 8:  
  
  
"This is it?" Hikari asked, eyes opened wide.  
  
"Shh!" Taichi ordered,"Keep it down."  
  
It was early in the morning when they finally reached the city after two days of walking. The Digimon had done a great job of uncovering the city. There were buildings lining a sand covered street. Digimon soldiers were at work digging. They must have uncovered at least a thousand pounds of sand that morning alone. The problem was that there was no where to deposit it. So, they placed the sand in giant mountains around the city. Taichi, Sora, and Hikari were hiding behind one, peeking over at the city below.  
  
"Where's Cody?" Taichi asked, scanning the street.  
  
"There!" Sora pointed.  
  
"Okay," Taichi said,"You two stay up here, I'll be back."  
  
He slid down the mountain and cautiously entered the city. He ran to one of the buildings. He moved through the back alleys, trying to reach Cody unseen.  
  
He peeked around a corner, there he was. Cody was about to pass the end of the alley. Taichi ran up to the other end quickly. He grabbed Cody and pulled him into the alley.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Cody yelled.  
  
Taichi spun him around," Cody, its me."  
  
"Taichi," Cody said,"What are you doing here? You're in trouble with Yamato!"  
  
He nodded,"Yes, he exiled me from Heighten View Terrace, and possibly, our home Odiba too, but, this is a unknown city, so, I think I'm safe here."  
  
Cody shook his head,"I'm sorry, but, Yamato gave us orders that if we saw you here, we were to execute you."  
  
"What?" Taichi yelled.  
  
Cody nodded,"You'd better leave before...."  
  
"Before I see you?"  
  
"Joe!" Cody and Taichi exclaimed.  
  
"Taichi!" Joe demanded,"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you myself!"  
  
"Because I love her, that's why!"   
  
Joe looked at Taichi's face, then at Cody's. "Oh, all right!" he said,"I won't turn you in, but I want your help in stopping the Digimon!"  
  
"Deal!" Taichi said, nodding. "Tell me what happened so far."  
  
"Well," Joe said,"First off, the Digimon have completely abandoned their mission to mine. They have diverted all their resources into uncovering this city."  
  
"What about artifacts?" Taichi asked, nodding.  
  
"They have been taking anything they could find and loading them on carts, leaving at the end of each day." Cody said,"Yesteryday, however, one Digimon found something in the basement of one of the buildings. Myotismon himself went down there and ordered a box. They loaded up whatever was down there and now its bound to leave in a few minutes. Now they're ready to pack up and head back to Heighten View Terrace this evening."  
  
"That has to be the keys!" Taichi said,"Where is this cart?"  
  
Joe and Cody lead him to a giant wooden cart, strapped to what looked like a gray rhino. "What is that?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Myotismon called it a Monochromon," Cody said,"What is the plan?"  
  
"I'm going after the keys," Taichi said,"You two go back to Heighten View Terrace at the end of the day with the Digimon. I'll meet you there."  
  
They nodded and left. Taichi stayed hidden behind the alley and watched as two Bakemon soldiers carried a long, rectangular box and loaded in onto the cart. Then he saw Myotismon, himself, float into the cart, ready to drive it back to Heighten View Terrace.  
  
"That guys doesn't look so tough," Taichi thought.  
  
Taichi scanned the area, until he saw a horse, or, what looked like a horse. It had a horn on the top of its head, and a pair of wings. He snuck around it, and found that it had a black circle with spikes in it in its back. He shivered, "That has to hurt," he thought.   
  
He walked over, and with great effort he pulled it out.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" the horse asked.  
  
"Oh no!" Taichi thought,"It can talk?"  
"Who are you?" the horse asked, facing him,"Did you remove the black gear?"  
  
"That thing that was in your back?" Taichi asked,"Well, yes I did."  
  
"Thank you!" he said,"My name is Unimon, can I be of any assistance?"  
  
"Well," Taichi said,"I do need a ride to reach that cart. I need to wait until its out of the city before I make my move."  
  
"No problem," Unimon said,"Look, its leaving now. Hop on."  
  
Taichi jumped on him and Unimon galloped after the cart.  
  
  
There were four Bakemon in the back, seated around the box, and Myotismon was in the front, every now and then striking the Monochromon with his whip.  
  
"Faster!" Taichi ordered.  
  
"No problem!" Unimon said, galloping faster.  
  
Unimon got up close to the cart,"Will you be heading back to Heighten View Terrace?" Unimon asked.  
  
"Yes," Taichi said, hopping onto the cart,"Why?"  
  
"I'll get help!" Unimon said, flying away,"Good luck!"  
  
Taichi took out his sword. One Bakemon came at him, and he sliced it with the side of his sword.  
  
Then the other three came at him. He ducked one punch, and he nailed one of the Bakemon. Taichi kicked the one behind him, through it off the cart. He then elbowed the one to his right, knocking him off the cart. Then he slashed the last Bakemon. Now it was time for Myotismon.  
  
Taichi walked up to the Demon Lord, placing his sword back in the belt, and started to attack. He punched Myotismon in the face, but Myotismon used his foot and knocked Taichi over, causing his face to slam into the bench. Myotismon raised his fist to slam Taichi's face, but Taichi moved up quickly, slamming Myotismon's face with the top of his head.  
  
"Ahh!" Myotismon yelled, staggering backwards.   
  
"I've just got to get him to fall off," Taichi thought, moving towards Myotismon, "Simple, right?"  
  
Myotismon wasn't going to fall easily, though. He regained his footing and slammed Taichi on the side of the head.  
  
Taichi felt the world get wobbly. He was about to lose it and slip into unconsciousness but he shook his head, and brought himself back. He then started to repeatedly punch Myotismon in the face, bringing him closer to the edge of the seat.  
  
Myotismon raised his knee and slammed Taichi in the stomach. Taichi stopped his assault and grabbed his stomach.  
  
"And now," Myotismon said,"Here is something that will remind you not to interfere, Taichi. It is a shame that I cannot blame Yamato for this, but he exiled you, so, I will take my victories where I can, such as here!"  
  
He raised his hand and with the palm of his hand pushed Taichi off of the cart by pushing on his eyes. "Darkness!" Myotismon said.  
  
Taichi fell over the cart, screaming in pain.  
  
  
Sora and Hikari found him lying on the ground, with his hands over his eyes.  
  
"Taichi!" Sora said, hopping off the horse and running to his side. "Taichi?" she asked, helping him to his feet,"What's wrong?"  
  
"Sora?" Taichi asked, touching Sora's shoulders,"Is that you?"  
  
Sora started to get worried,"Of course! What's the matter?"  
  
"Sora," Taichi said,"I'm blind!"  
  
to be continued.... 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Part 9:  
  
This story is coming to a close! Three more parts to go!  
  
  
Sora stared at Taichi, unsure of what to say. "You, you're blind?"  
  
Taichi nodded,"I'm blind."  
  
Hikari started to cry. "Don't worry," she said, holding her brother's shoulders,"It will be okay."  
  
"No it won't!" he said,"I'm blind!"  
  
"What happened?" Sora asked, keeping a cool head.  
  
"I was fighting Myotismon," Taichi said,"and he placed his palms over my eyes and said something."  
  
"Oh," Sora said, realived,"That's all?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Taichi and Hikari said at the same time.  
  
"Listen," Sora said,"It was obviously a magic spell that Myotismon used on you! All we need to do is get back to Heighten View Terrace and get Koushiro to cast a counter-spell!"  
  
Hikari stared to smile, but Taichi shook his head. "No, that won't work. Koushiro doesn't practice healing magic."  
  
"Then we will get Yolei, or even Genai, anyone to cure you!" Sora said.  
  
Taichi started to smile. "Yes, it will be okay."  
  
Suddenly, a hawk squawked above them. Taichi turned to the sound and instinctively opened his eyelids. He screamed out in pain.  
  
"What is it?" Hikari asked.  
  
"I..I tried to open my eyelids, but I couldn't."  
  
"That's the spell then," Sora said,"You're not blind, you are just unable to open your eyelids, its a curse!"  
  
She walked over and pulled Hikari's scarf away from her head. She tied it around Taichi's eyes. "If you continue to open your eyes, you might do serious damage to them. So this will keep you from opening them."  
  
Taichi reluctantly agreed. "Okay, let's go."  
  
They helped Taichi to his feet and they started the long walk to Heighten View Terrace.  
  
Heighten View Terrace, was, unfortunately, under siege by the Digital Land. Thousands of Digimon were invading the city. They were slaughtering the people and annihilating the property. Fires were everywhere, people were dyeing in the street, the screams could be heard for miles away. It seemed like the end of the world.  
  
Cody, and Joe had joined Ken, Koushiro, Yolei, Yamato, and Takeru in the throne room to discuss their strategy.  
  
"We need to do something!" Yamato nearly yelled,"They are destroying my kingdom and killing my people!"  
  
"We will," Cody said, keeping calm,"but we need a plan of attack."  
  
Ken stepped forward,"From what I've seen, it appears that they half four different armies, one lead by Myotismon, one lead by a Digimon called Metalseadramon, another one lead by Machinedramon and the last lead by Piedmon. Every one of these Digimon appear to be at their evolutionary peak, something they call a 'Mega' Stage. Myotismon isn't though."  
  
"Their objective seems to be the temple," Yolei said.  
  
"We can't worry about that now," Takeru said,"We need to think of a way to defeat them."  
  
Cody thought for a moment,"Okay, here is what we're going to do. Ken, you take Yolei, Yamato and Takeru to the temple. If we fail, it will be up to you to defend them. The rest of us will take the Digimon Army."  
  
"Right!"  
  
  
Taichi felt totally helpless. He was blindfolded, holding onto Sora while they were riding their horse. Hikari was behind them on her own. They were going at a fair pace when there was a giant explosion directly in front of them, throwing them off their horses.  
  
"What is it?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Trouble!" Hikari said.  
  
Standing, or rather, floating in front of them was a hood and robe with a scythe. "I am Phantomon," he said,"Lord Myotismon requests that you do not make it back to Heighten View Terrace."   
  
He raised his scythe and slashed down. Sora had to push Taichi out of the way.   
  
Taichi stood up, taking out his sword,"Where are you, you coward!" he said.  
  
"Taichi!" Sora shouted,"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Fighting!" he said, swinging his sword at an unknown direction.  
  
Phantomon almost laughed. He swung his scythe at Taichi. Sora had to once again push Taichi out of harm's way. Taichi sword went flying out of his hand. Hikari picked it up and ran towards Phantomon. "I've seen Taichi use this a million times, how hard can it be?"  
  
Phantomon swung his scythe, Hikari lifted her sword. She did block Phantomon's attack, but he was stronger than she was, and flung her to the side.  
  
"This is it," Sora thought, closing her eyes.  
  
Just then, another figure dropped from the sky. He was standing straight up, dressed in armor with a shield on his back.  
  
"Terra Force!" he cried, blasting Phantomon away.  
  
"What happened?" Taichi asked,"What's going on out there?"  
  
"We-we've just been saved,"Sora said,"But is it so he can destroy us?"  
  
The figure walked over to them,"Taichi Kamiya?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Taichi said, as Sora and Hikari helped him to his feet,"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Wargreymon and I'm here to help."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Unimon told me of you," Wargreymon said,"So, I came to help."  
  
"Just you?" Hikari asked.  
  
"No," a voice said,"Wargreymon just tends to rush into things without us, but we still love him!"  
  
Sora and Hikari watched as seven other figures dropped from the sky.   
  
"These are my men," Wargreymon said,"This is Metalgarurumon, Garudamon, Digmon, Lillymon, Zudomon and Angewomon."  
  
"Wow," was all Sora could think of saying.  
  
"Arg!" Taichi said,"I wish I could see what was happening!"  
  
"You're blind?" Lillymon asked.  
  
"Its a curse," Hikari explained,"put on him by Myotismon. We need to get him back to Heighten View Terrace where a healer named Yolei can cure him."  
  
Metalgarurumon nodded,"You three can ride on my back. We can get there faster than you could on foot."  
  
Sora and Hikari helped Taichi onto Metalgarurumon's back. "Now hold tight," he said as he followed the others towards the city.  
  
to be continued.....  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Part 10  
  
Koushiro held up his hands. "Super Shocker!" he yelled. A stream of lightning leapt from his hand blasting away a group of Digimon soldiers.  
  
Cody saw this and smiled,"Way to go."  
  
Koushiro smiled back,"Thanks."  
  
Cody went back to work. He tore through the Undead Army. He was determined to face and maybe even defeat Myotismon himself.  
  
He slashed through the army, giving no quarter and expecting none. "Where are you, Myotismon?!" he yelled.  
  
He felt something slam him in his face, throwing him backward. Cody looked up and saw Myotismon standing in front of him. "So, you wish to battle me? You don't stand a chance!"  
  
Cody stood ready, his sword out,"We'll see!"  
  
He charged forward, his sword ready to slash down. Myotismon jumped out of the way, and slammed Cody in the face.   
  
While Cody was on the ground, Myotismon kneed him in the back. Cody yelled out in pain. "Have you ever heard the expression, 'fair fight?" Cody mumbled.  
  
Myotismon laughed, and lifted his hands, ready to finish Cody.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
Myotismon looked up to see a glowing arrow slam through his chest. He had a second to comprehend what happened before he fell down.  
  
Cody, however, was still clue less. He stood up and saw an angel woman land next to him. Cody fell to his knees. "I am Angewomon," she said.  
  
"You're a Digimon?" Cody asked.  
  
Before she could answer, Metalgarurumon ran in with Sora, Taichi, and Hikari on him. Hikari was yelling out,"Cody! Cody! Its okay, she's with us."  
  
Metalgarurumon stopped in front of Cody and Koushiro. Sora helped Taichi off of his back. "We're here," Sora said.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"A curse that Myotismon put on him rendered him blind," Wargreymon said.  
  
"What?" Cody said.  
  
"We need to get him to Yolei," Koushiro said,"but she's at the temple."  
  
"You aren't going anywhere!" a voice boomed.  
  
They looked up to see Metalseadramon fly into view.  
  
"We'll cover you," Wargreymon said,"If the weakest of the generals is here, then Piedmon is no doubt at his destination!"  
  
Cody felt something in the pit of his stomach,"You mean the temple?"  
  
"Oh no!" Taichi said.  
  
"Lighten up!" Hikari said, "Everything will be okay, you'll see."  
  
"Who are you calling weak?" Metalseadramon asked, glaring down at them.  
  
"Go ahead!" Zudomon said,"I'll handle this guy!"  
  
"And I'll take care of Myotismon," Angewomon said,"He's starting to wake up."  
  
"Good luck!" Wargreymon said. The others rode away on Metalgarurumon as Zudomon and Metalseadramon started to battle.  
  
The Digimon fought their way through the soldiers, paving a way to get to the temple. They made it, only to watch as a beam of dark light shot up from the top and into the sky.   
  
"Oh no!" Koushiro said,"They're breaking through the dimension."  
  
  
It was only two hours before when Piedmon broke into the temple. He and his soldiers quickly tore through the temple guards and made his way to the main room with the keys.  
  
Genai stood in front of an alter, with a pyramid shaped shrine, Yolei to the right of him, Yamato and T.K. to the left. Ken stood in front, his sword out. "You're not getting any closer!" he warned.  
  
Piedmon smirked,"Come and face me then!"  
  
"Gladly!" Ken charged.  
  
In one quick motion, Piedmon took out his sword and knocked Ken's sword out of his hand.  
  
"Now," Piedmon said, placing his sword back,"can we go about this in a civilized manner?"  
  
"What do you want?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I wish to place the keys in the shrine behind you and, well, you'll see what happens."  
  
  
"Not a chance!" Yamato said.  
  
"Oh really?" Piedmon asked, snapping his fingers.  
  
Mimi was brought in, held at sword length from Davis. "Don't do it!" she cried,"Whatever he says, don't give in!"  
  
"Come on Yamato," Davis sneered,"Do what she says, so I can kill her."  
  
Yamato hesitated,"All right," he said,"Just hand her over, and we'll move."  
  
"Of course," Piedmon said, as the soldier through her into Yamato's open arms.  
  
Machinedramon walked into view with the crate. Piedmon walked over and ripped the top off. He had twelve soldiers walked over and reach inside the crate. They each pulled out a strange, square object.   
  
Yamato and the others watched in awe as the soldiers walked over to the shrine. Piedmon spoke as his soldiers placed the keys in the twelve holes on the shrine. "These are the keys, called Digivices. and they will open the gate to the Digiworld!"  
  
After the Digivices were in the shrine, Piedmon started to chant magic verses. The Digivices started to glow, causing the shrine to glow. Out of the top of the pyramid a beam shot through the ceiling into the sky.  
  
Takeru watched, then he decided that he had enough. He quickly ran up and swiped the digivices from the shrine and ran towards the others, yelling,"Follow me!"  
  
Piedmon turned to Davis,"Stop them!"  
  
Davis bowed and ran out of the temple after them.  
  
  
Outside, Taichi turned to Koushiro,"What do you mean? What's happening?"  
  
"The sky is opening up," Sora said, numbly.  
  
"Koushiro!"   
  
"Yolei!" Koushiro said, smiling as he saw her running towards them with the others.  
  
"Taichi!" Yamato yelled at him,"I thought I banished you from here!"  
  
"Sir!" Ken objected.  
  
"However," Yamato continued,"I am glad you're here. What can we do to stop this?"  
  
"Nothing," Taichi said,"I'm blind! Myotismon placed a curse on me. Yolei, I need you to heal me!"  
  
"Uh, I'll try," she said, placing her hands on his eyes.  
  
"Genai," Hikari asked,"Do you know what that thing in the sky is?"  
  
He nodded, grimily,"Its a gate to the Digital World."  
  
"If its a gate," Ken said,"What's going to come through?"  
  
"The Digimon King," Davis said, walking up to them.  
  
"Davis!" Takeru said, stepping forward,"What is this about?"  
  
"You!" he sneered with anger dripping from every word,"Ever since we were younger, you've always gotten what you've wanted! Everything I've ever wanted, you've always taken, well, now I'm sick of it!"  
  
"Davis!" Takeru yelled,"Don't you realize what will happen! The Digimon Land is going to destroy this world!"  
  
"No!" Davis said,"Piedmon promised Heighten View Terrace would be protected!"  
  
"Look around!" Hikari yelled," See what they're doing? If you had any love for me, please look!"  
  
Davis looked and for the first time, realized just what was happening. The country that he loved so much was being destroyed. "What have I done?" he asked himself, falling to his knees,"What have I done?"  
  
"There," Yolei said, moving her hands away,"How is that?"  
  
Taichi opened his eyes,"I can see! I'm cured!"  
  
"Great!" Wargreymon said,"Because Apocalymon is coming!"  
  
Everyone looked up at the sky and saw the gate grow to gigantic proportions. A giant cube emerged from the hole.  
  
"That is the King?" Cody asked, almost in disbelief.  
  
"Watch," Metalgarurumon said.  
  
The cube twisted and grew, claws shooting out of the sides, and a torso appearing on the top.  
  
Apocalymon surveyed the ground,"Ahh, finally, I am free! Free to conquer this world!"  
  
"No!" Wargreymon said,"we won't let you. Come one Metalgarurumon!"  
  
Wargreymon took off into the sky, followed by Metalgarurumon. "Ha!" Apocalymon laughed, as one of his claws knocked Wargreymon down.  
  
Metalgarurumon flew up to the left side of him, but Apocalymon knocked him with his claws also.  
  
"He's too strong for them!" Sora said.  
  
"We're doomed!" Yolei said.  
  
Suddenly, the keys that Takeru laid on the ground started to glow. Each one of the twelve devices shot into the hands of everyone except for Genai and Ken. "What the...?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Use them," Genai said,"Use them to reopen the gate and send the Digimon back!"  
  
"Its worth a try," Taichi said, holding up the Digivice.  
  
The others did as well. Each one shot out a beam of light into the sky behind Apocalymon.  
  
"What's this?" he asked, turning around.  
  
The gate reopened and started pulling the Digimon back into it. "No!" Apocalymon screamed. Apocalymon shot his claws into the ground, anchoring himself into this world.  
  
"Ha!" he laughed as all the other Digimon were pulled through,"You can't beat me!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Wargreymon said.  
  
"That's right!" Metalgarurumon said.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
The two attacks mingled together and blew apart Apocalymon's claws. "No! I will not go back!"  
  
Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon rammed Apocalymon, pushing him back into the gate. "We'll banish you to beyond the wall of fire!" they said,"Even if it destroys us!"  
  
And with that, the remaining three Digimon on Earth were pulled through the gate. The Digivices leapt from Taichi and the other's hands and followed them through the gate, closing it behind them.  
  
The humans stared at the sky for a second, trying to comprehended what just happened. Finally Hikari spoke,"We won. We won!"  
  
"Yes!" Mimi cried hopping up and down,"We won! We won! We won!"  
  
"Yeah," Takeru said,"Davis, we did it. Davis...? He's gone."  
  
"Its was because of me," Hikari said,"He couldn't stay here since I've fallen in love with you."  
  
"I thought you hated me," Takeru said.  
  
"I thought I did too," Hikari said, moving over to him,"But, I've forgiving you."  
  
They kissed.  
  
  
Four days later, Taichi stood at the gate of Heighten View Terrace. He was standing with Sora, Cody, Koushiro and Yolei. Yamato, Takeru, Hikari, Mimi, Ken, and Genai were facing them.  
  
"Well,"Taichi said, "This is goodbye."  
  
Yamato nodded,"I give you my sincerest thanks for saving my kingdom, and, you, and Sora, are always welcome here."  
  
Taichi nodded,"Thank you. Well, goodbye, Hikari. Take care of yourself. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye," Hikari said, crying,"I will always miss you."  
  
Taichi hopped on his horse and they rode into the sunset.  
  
  
"...and that's the story," Genai said, giving them a moment to digest it all.  
  
"So," Tai said, floating with the other Digidestined, staring over Izzy's shoulder at Genai's face on his laptop,"That was the original Digidestined?"  
  
Genai nodded,"Yes, they banished Apocalymon to beyond the wall of fire, but, now he has returned. You must finish what your predecessors started, destroy him."  
  
"Well will!" Sora said. Then she looked at Tai. "Our ancestors got married," she thought,"Maybe we will too." That thought gave her a strange, pleasant feeling inside."  
  
"Good luck," Genai said, fading away.  
  
THE END.   
  
THE ENDING STUNK, HUH? 


End file.
